


Дрочи-но-дзюцу

by WebKitten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Clone Sex, Exhibitionism, Humor, M/M, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebKitten/pseuds/WebKitten
Summary: Наруто знает, как использовать фантазии и подручные средства для достижения цели.





	Дрочи-но-дзюцу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Masturbation no Jutsu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341238) by Trypton88 / BlackDragonDiva. 



Саске сидел на дереве. Просто так. Ничего подозрительного. Разве что самую капельку — ведь у дома Наруто он решил отдохнуть по собственной воле. Но вот под его окном очутился совершенно случайно. Просто дерево оказалось очень удобным. Правда.

Сидя на замечательно удобном дереве, Саске таращился в пустоту, чистил кунай и усердно игнорировал доносящееся из квартиры Наруто бормотание. Кому какое дело, чем там этот идиот занимается?.. К моменту, когда взошла луна, Саске уже надраил до блеска весь свой арсенал и томился в ожидании.

Стоп. Неправильная мысль. Он не томился. И никого не ждал, особенно белобрысого идиота. Впрочем, нет, ждал — рассвет! Всегда любил смотреть, как из-за деревьев поднимается солнце. Ладно, видел один раз. Ну и что. Зрелище было классное.

Раздался резкий хлопок, и взгляд Саске метнулся к окну. Лунный свет заливал стоящий прямо за окном диван, и там, на этом продавленном, поломанном, разваливающемся диване, сидел Наруто.

…И ещё один Наруто.

Два таких кошмара на одну комнату — это, конечно, слишком, но в этот раз Саске было плевать. Кагебуншин он считал весьма скучным дзюцу — до первой ночи, проведённой на дереве у квартиры Наруто.

Клон (Саске точно знал, что клон, ведь в такие ночи Шаринган активировался заранее) усмехнулся своему создателю: ещё один плюс Кагебуншина — Наруто ничего не надо говорить, мысли у них с клоном всегда одни на двоих. И легко читаются по лицам.

«Готовься, я берусь за дело» — клон светился энтузиазмом. Наруто сложил руки на груди и насупился в ожидании.

«Возьмешься, куда ты денешься», — фыркнул Саске про себя. Выдавать свое присутствие, как и свои пристрастия, он не был готов. Пока что никто ни о чем не догадывался. А Неджи, который однажды вечером прогуливался неподалеку, если и сделал выводы, заметив Саске на дереве, то распространяться о них не стал. 

Уже которую субботу, где-то через час после заката, Наруто садился на диван и раздвигал ноги перед одним из своих клонов. Слово «дрочить» обрело для Саске целую гамму новых оттенков.

Клон чуть нахмурился, глядя на Наруто, но почти тут же снова заухмылялся. Опёрся коленом о диван и поставил ступню второй ноги на бедро Наруто, ровно на тазовую косточку. Растяжка у него была что надо.

«Я бы тоже так смог, — высокомерно подумал Саске. — Серьезно, вообще не впечатляет».

Клон ухватился за диванную спинку по обе стороны от головы Наруто. Некоторое время они смотрели друг другу в глаза, а потом клон прижался кубами к загорелой шее. Саске уже знал — эти двое никогда не целуются. Удачное расположение дивана давало хороший обзор. 

Клон покусывал и облизывал шею Наруто, оттягивал зубами нежную кожу, зацеловывал вены. Тот постанывал, но не делал ни малейших ответных движений — не к этому телу ему хотелось прикасаться. Клон, впрочем, внимания на это не обращал и продолжал маневры — чуть приподнял футболку, скользнул руками под грубую ткань. Наруто расслабился от знакомых прикосновений, откинулся на спинку дивана, предоставляя клону действовать. Тот жадно потянулся следом, принялся обхаживать языком ключицу, оставляя мокрый след. Даже слишком мокрый — ночной воздух неприятно холодил кожу.

Будто читая (или просто читая) его мысли, клон прижался к местечку над ключицей горячими сухими губами, вобрал кожу, легко потянул. Усмехнулся в ответ на одобрительный стон Наруто и принялся покрывать его шею засосами.

Шедшее от губ клона тепло приятно разливалось в крови, щекотало нервы нарастающим возбуждением, но не затмевало привычное, почти неразличимое ощущение присутствия чужой чакры за окной. Конечно, Наруто чувствовал её, все-таки он был элитным ниндзя Конохи. Просто он знал, кому принадлежит эта чакра, с самого начала знал — иначе не садился бы каждый раз на диван под окном, когда до спальни и полного уединения было всего-то пару шагов. 

Руки клона заскользили по животу, задевая мозолистыми подушечками пальцев твёрдые мышцы. Наруто закрыл глаза. Действуя привычно и умело, клон по памяти проследил печать и прижал ладонь к завитку, что всегда проявлялся при концентрации чакры.

Наруто напряг мышцы живота, которые начали подрагивать от прикосновений. Так легко было представить, что его ласкают совсем другие руки. Клон улыбнулся, зарывшись лицом ему в шею, потом высунул язык и лизнул особое местечко под ухом. Наруто зарычал и мотнул головой. Клон в ответ прихватил кожу губами.

Наруто собрался было ему врезать, но передумал. Во-первых, клон бы исчез, вместе с приятно-жесткими ладонями, которые как раз теребили его соски, от чего те покалывало в ожидании. Во-вторых, единственный зритель мог бы разочароваться или хуже того — вообразить, что обнаружен, и смыться. Мысль о том, что Саске наслаждается зрелищем, остановила уже занесенный кулак и заставила член полностью затвердеть. Стыдно признаться, но по субботам, в ожидании ночи и молчаливого зрителя за окном, у Наруто стояло едва не с утра. И как только на дереве зажигался крохотный огонёк чакры, в крови взрывался адреналин возбуждения. 

Клон провёл ладонями по его груди, прижал соски большими пальцами и царапнул ногтями вершинки. Наруто отрывисто застонал.

Сердце Саске пропустило удар. Нет-нет, просто воображение разыгралось. Сердца Учих ударов не пропускают. Он в состоянии контролировать свои физиологические реакции. Ладно, одну определенную — а именно нарастающее в паху напряжение — он сейчас не контролировал, зато с успехом игнорировал. Уж в этом он всегда был мастер. 

И вообще, блин, ждет рассвет!

Наруто решил приостановиться и перевести дыхание. Были ли у клона свои идеи на этот счёт, или он опять уловил подсознательный импульс, но вместо паузы он легонько потянул зубами за мочку уха и принялся энергично покусывать шею, на которой уже и следа не осталось от сделанных ранее меток. От местечка на шее, над которым трудились губы и зубы клона, до самого низа живота Наруто прошила искра наслаждения, тягуче скатилась вниз. Стоящий член туго натянул ткань трусов.

Внезапно клон отстранился и одним движением сдёрнул с Наруто ярко-желтую футболку, взъерошив светлые волосы и сдвинув протектор. Надавил ладонями на грудь, побуждая откинуться на спинку ветхого дивана и расслабиться. 

Наруто глубоко вздохнул и повиновался. 

Клон сдвинулся, уперся коленями в подушки дивана по обе стороны от бёдер Наруто, опасно приблизившись пахом к его промежности. Но прижиматься не стал — принялся покрывать грудь отрывистыми поцелуями, постепенно спускаясь всё ниже.

Мягкий теплый рот скользнул над соском, окружил его поцелуями, горячо подышал на заострившуюся вершинку. Ногти прошлись вниз по бокам, оставляя красные следы. Вспышка боли тут же растаяла в пелене наслаждения.

Клон обхватил губами его сосок и втянул в рот.

Наруто тонко вскрикнул.  
Саске закусил губу.

Клон сжал сосок зубами — чуть более острыми, чем Наруто представлялось в фантазиях. Но это мелочи. Он приоткрыл глаза, даже из-под ресниц безошибочно различая застывшую на дереве тень. Клон жестко рванул ногтями по покрытыми тканью бедрам, и Наруто, застонав, снова закрыл глаза.

Взволнованно заулыбавшись, клон нежно провёл вверх по загорелым рукам самыми подушечками пальцев, а потом опять — ногтями вниз, оставляя новые красные полосы. Прильнул, куснув Наруто за ухо, требовательно ткнулся бедрами в его пах, прижался членом к члену и начал мягко двигаться.

С трудом переводя дух, Наруто недовольно уставился на клона, понукая опуститься пониже и заняться, наконец, делом.

Клон лишь ухмыльнулся и резче двинул бёдрами. Наруто издал вибрирующий стон и инстинктивно толкнулся навстречу.

Саске заёрзал на ветке и стиснул зубы. Черт, когда уже тот рассвет? Сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, он прислонился к стволу дерева и засунул в карманы шортов крепко сжатые кулаки. Усмехнулся. «Ох уж этот идиот, всегда был упёртым».

Клон плавно спустил ноги с дивана и встал, не разгибаясь. Наруто нетерпеливо зарычал, за что тут же получил укус в ключицу. Едва сдержавшись, чтобы не укусить в ответ, он резко толкнул клона в плечо и, ухватив за волосы, потянул вниз, принуждая встать на колени. Протестующий взгляд он даже не заметил за пеленой возбуждения, застилавшей глаза. 

Клон смирился, положил руки ему на колени, медленно, с легким нажимом, повёл вверх, по внутренней стороне бедёр, разводя их и вызывая сладкую вспышку в паху. Наруто не сопротивлялся — всё это происходило не в первый раз, а главное, он сам этого хотел. Ладони клона беспрепятственно поднялись к его промежности и теперь легонько разглаживали ткань рядом с большой выпуклостью на штанах. 

Внезапно клон подцепил петельку пуговицы, что закрывала путь к цели, и дёрнул вниз язычок молнии с тем истинно нарутовским энтузиазмом, который никогда не имел ничего общего с изяществом и грацией. 

Замочек молнии мягко скользнул вниз по промежности. Наруто откинул голову на спинку дивана и шумно сглотнул, когда клон сдвинул штаны ровно настолько, чтоб обнажить натянутую холмиком ткань трусов. Пару секунд тишины, и нетерпеливые руки сдвинули резинку так, что показалась поблескивающая головка. Прохладный воздух коснулся разгорячённой кожи, и Наруто довольно вздохнул и окончательно растекся по дивану, ожидая, когда клон приступит к делу. 

Наблюдающий за ним Саске заскрипел зубами и сильнее вжался в дерево. Клон улыбнулся. Наруто забросил руку за голову, оставив вторую руку расслабленно лежать у бедра. Саске знал, что вскоре она сожмётся в кулак в светлых волосах, а расслабленное сейчас тело вздрогнет в спазме горячего удовольствия. Шаринган вращался, член пульсировал. Губы Саске были сжаты в нитку, но на лице не отражалось ни грамма эмоций. Если б не натянутые в паху штаны, никто бы и подумать не мог, что ему ужасно хочется потереться хотя бы о ветку. Впрочем, Саске бы никогда себе не позволил чего-то подобного вне спальни.

Горячее и влажное дыхание клона касалось члена Наруто, от чего сладко ныло в животе и нетерпеливо подёргивался кадык. Но неожиданно всё исчезло, скользкий и влажный язык лизнул пупок, обвёл печать, защекотал краешек спирального узора.

Наруто разочарованно застонал и впился ногтями в спинку дивана. Искры чакры танцевали по коже, проникая в клона, заряжая его и заводя. Скользнув рукой по бедру Наруто, он приподнялся, черкнув губами вверх по груди, прикусил сосок и слегка потянул.

С глухим стоном Наруто выгнулся навстречу пульсирующему чакрой телу, ласкам губ, зубов, шершавого языка.

«Господи, как хорошо-то».

К члену прижалась теплая ладонь, царапнув мозолями гладкую кожу. Бедра сами дёрнулись, кровь почти болезненно прилила к члену, вздрогнули брови. 

Зарывшись лицом ему в шею, клон впился зубами в выступающее сухожилие и плотнее обхватил пальцами член.

— Ах!

Собрав всю волю в кулак, Саске проигнорировал этот вскрик, прошивший его возбуждением с ног до головы и усиливший эрекцию до опасных пределов. 

Голова Наруто моталась по спинке дивана, рот безвольно приоткрылся, а бедра приподнимались в такт медленным движениям руки клона. Он чувствовал, как чакра Кьюби проникает в клона, кровью пульсирует в кончиках его пальцев, переливается под тонким слоем кожи. Коротко и одобряюще простонал, когда эти пальцы скользнули по головке, стирая белёсые капли и размазывая их по стволу. Движения стали быстрее и резче, отчего все мышцы Наруто подрагивали от напряжения.

Зарычав, он рванул клона за волосы, отрывая от покрытой засосами шеи, и пихнул вниз, заставляя снова встать на колени. Предостерегающе рыкнул в ответ на попытки подняться и приподнял бедра, так, чтоб головка члена скользнула по губам клона. 

И тут эти губы дрогнули в знакомой и в то же время до странности чужой усмешке. Наруто дёрнул бровью и нахмурился. Потом убрал руку с затылка клона и сложил пальцы в привычный знак.

— Хенге, — шепнул он — так тихо, чтоб чуткий зритель за окном не смог услышать. Зато он увидит.

Раздался хлопок, но клон не исчез. Вернее, не совсем исчез. Наруто опустил взгляд и успел ещё подумать, что на этом лице усмешка куда более к месту, как в следующий миг бледные, нежные губы обхватили его член и вобрали почти до основания.

Сдавленно вскрикнув, Наруто распахнул глаза и откинул голову, выгибаясь дугой. Мышцы его бёдер крупно вздрагивали, борясь с желанием толкнуться изо всех сил в скользкую горячую глубину.

Саске вытаращил глаза. Потряс головой, нахмурился. И снова вытаращил глаза. Шаринган вертелся, подтверждая, что всё происходящее реально, но мозг заклинило от удивления. 

Там, за окном, стоял на коленях Саске — тёмные волосы, бледная кожа, все дела — и сосал член Наруто. Щёки двигались, дёргался кадык, подчёркивая глотательные движения, челюсть расслаблялась на каждом толчке в горло. Судя по тихим, еле слышным стонам, блондинистый идиот бессовестно наслаждался происходящим.

«Я… я бы тоже так смог. Вообще не впечатляет», — проворчал Саске про себя, старательно умащиваясь на ветке. Показалось, или ночной воздух стал горячее, вопреки всякой логике?

На дрожащем теле Наруто проступил пот, в воздухе резко запахло сексом. Клон жадно сглотнул. Наруто, с трудом подавив крик, сгреб в кулак темные, отливающие в лунном свете синим, волосы и толкнул голову клона вниз, одновременно вскидывая бедра навстречу. Ощутил, как срабатывает рвотный рефлекс (в более ранних версиях клоны его не имели — разочарованный Наруто быстро исправил ошибку), гладкие стенки горла сжали головку члена, да так, что у Наруто аж яички подобрались.

— Са… Саске, — выдохнул он. 

Настоящий Саске прикусил язык, сдерживая тихий стон, грозящий сорваться с губ, и рассеяно прижал член ладонью в безуспешной попытке унять нарастающее возбуждение. Под пальцами отчетливо пульсировало.

Дело явно принимало новый оборот — слишком новый. Саске внимательно наблюдал, раздумывая, почему же был изменен привычный сценарий, но внезапно всё затмила другая, более важная мысль.

На месте клона мог бы быть он.

То есть, именно сейчас оказаться на месте клона — да никогда. Хотя подглядывание за дрочащим напарником — тоже нечто из разряда «да никогда». Только возбуждение нашептывало совсем другое, впрыскивая гормоны в кровь. Но Саске всё так же небрежно восседал на ветке и бесстрастно наблюдал за представлением. Если судить по лицу. Судя же по другим частям тела, до бесстрастности ему было далеко.

— Сас… Саске, блин… о-о! Да… Боже, Саске… — выстанывал Наруто, зарывшись руками в черные волосы и загнав член до основания в жаркую глубину. Бедра его с силой сдавливали плечи клона, пришлось даже добавить чакры, чтобы тот не исчез. В животе сворачивался клубок жара, перетекал в пах, неминуемо приближая оргазм.

Погладив мягким языком основание члена, клон на секунду отстранился, чтобы сунуть в рот три пальца и поспешно облизать. Недовольный задержкой Наруто с ворчанием шлепнул его по руке. Клон послушно нырнул вниз и вобрал его член в рот целиком.

Наруто громко застонал, когда остывающую кожу снова накрыло знакомым теплом, и приподнял бедра, открывая клону вход в свое тело. Охнул, когда внутрь проникли сразу два всё ещё слишком сухих пальца, и рассеянно зашарил по дивану в поисках своего «специального» масла. Масло дала Сакура как средство от боли в мышцах, лечебные компоненты в составе дополнялись исцеляющей чакрой. 

Из него вышла классная смазка.

Бутылочка обнаружилась между подушек старого продавленного дивана.

Но тут клон Саске нащупал его простату и надавил.

Наруто хрипло вскрикнул. Его заколотило, в глазах заплясали звезды, мешая видеть. Скрученная в паху пружина наконец распрямилась, выплеснулась чистой энергией. 

— Саске!

Вдавленный лицом в пах Наруто, клон заглотил его член вместе со струйкой спермы, стекающей по расслабленному горлу. Наруто замер, лишь крупно вздрагивал от оргазма, уставившись остекленевшими глазами в потолок. Затем с дрожащим стоном откинулся на спинку дивана, наблюдая, как спазмирующее горло выталкивает между губ белёсые капли. Клон облизнулся и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. 

Наруто провёл рукой по лицу, снова опустил взгляд на клона. Ну почему ублюдок Саске такой сексуальный? Ещё и надменная ухмылка — та самая, что всегда появляется на губах настоящего Саске после победы в схватке, в исходе которой он с самого начала не сомневался.

Стряхнув легкую усталость, Наруто одним прыжком сбил клона с ног и прижал к полу. Добавил чакры, фиксируя руки, сел сверху. Напряжённый член клона уперся ему в пах, и там вскоре снова стало тесно.

Всё-таки спасибо Кьюби за выносливость.

Убедившись, что клон надёжно зафиксирован, Наруто ухватился за застежку на его ширинке.

Раздался короткий металлический свист, удар о пол и громкий хлопок. На месте клона в полу торчал кунай. 

Наруто, отпрыгнувший в сторону при звуке летящего оружия, уставился на хорошо смазанный кунай, подрагивающий в досках пола. Потом перевёл взгляд на раскрытое окно.

— Придурок, — шепнул Саске ему на ухо. Наруто попытался обернуться на голос, но к спине прижалась теплая грудь, жёсткая ткань потёрлась о разгорячённую кожу — и он передумал шевелиться. 

— Саске, — тихо сказал он.

Саске дохнул ему в шею, зная по долгому опыту наблюдений, как Наруто на это реагирует. Тот не разочаровал — вздрогнул и громко сглотнул. Саске спрятал усмешку у него на плече.

— Любишь себя, да?

Наруто насмешливо хмыкнул.

— А ты любишь подсматривать.

Саске фыркнул и тихонько потянул зубами мочку его уха.

— А ты — показывать…

— А тебе нравится!

— …И дразнить, — выдохнул Саске. Наруто закусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. Саске положил ладони ему на лодыжки, обхватил пальцами напряжённые мышцы.

— Перегнуть бы тебя через диван да наказать за подглядывание, — Наруто слегка повернул голову. Он чувствовал, как по обнажённому плечу скользят гладкие пряди, как касается его затылка острый подбородок. А если немного податься назад, к ягодицам прижмётся туго обтянутый тканью штанов член. 

— Тупица, тебе ни ума, ни силы не хватит, чтобы меня на колени поставить, а тем более –перегнуть через диван, — парировал Саске. — Так что мечтай дальше со своими клонами.

— Ага, я хоть свои мечты в жизнь воплощаю. В отличие от тебя, скрытный засранец, — полушутя огрызнулся Наруто. Саске снова фыркнул и провёл ногтями по икрам Наруто, прикрытым оранжевыми штанинами.

— Закрой свой рот. А лучше найди ему другое применение, — он куснул Наруто за загривок и прильнул ближе, прижимаясь членом к его заднице с явным намеком.

— Размечтался! — рявкнул Наруто и, извернувшись, вмазал Саске подбородком в лоб. В лунном свете блеснул хитай, и рука Наруто бессознательно потянулась поправить собственный, давно съехавший набекрень.

— Что такое, придурок? Боишься быть снизу? — прошипел Саске, поднимая на него горящие алым глаза. Шаринган вращался с бешеной скоростью — его владелец запоминал каждую секунду.

— Да конечно. Это ты у нас боли боишься, — хмыкнул Наруто. 

Саске приподнял бровь.

— Неужели? А кто вечно ноет из-за тумаков Сакуры? Ты ни за что не смог бы снизу, — глумливо отрезал он и принялся без особой нежности покусывать Наруто за челюсть.

Наруто надул губы. Тумаки Сакуры — это не смешно! 

Внезапно Саске ухватил его за лодыжку и одновременно с силой толкнул в спину, впечатывая в пол.

С воплем «Какого хрена?!» Наруто тут же развернулся, замахиваясь. Саске, конечно, легко уклонился от летящего в лицо кулака, перехватил его руку и прижал к полу, копируя недавние действия Наруто. Неспешно поднес к его носу бутылочку. В воздухе поплыл сладкий запах трав, перемешанный с чакрой.

— Видишь, у тебя даже в качестве смазки — масло лечебное. Слабак. 

— С ним просто приятнее, — огрызнулся Наруто и попытался выхватить бутылочку. Безуспешно.

— Прекрати вести себя как генин, идиот, — тихо пожурил Саске.

— Заткнись, я могу себя вести…

Вот ведь язык болтливый! Раз не удается пока занять его самым полезным — а именно облегчить напряжение в паху Саске, — придется найти этому рту другое применение. 

На вкус Наруто был как чакра, ледяная со слабым привкусом огня. Что неудивительно — ведь этот идиот накачивал клона чакрой, будто простым воздухом, такой расход энергии даром не проходит. Саске провёл языком по сжатым губам, мягко прикусил. Наруто упрямо сцепил зубы.

У Саске нервно задёргалась бровь. Сунув масло в руку Наруто, он тут же впился пальцами ему в челюсть, заставив открыть рот. Наруто извивался под ним, но не пытался оттолкнуть — чем Саске и воспользовался, сунув язык ему в рот. И тут же был укушен.

Отшатнувшись, Саске выругался и гневно уставился в улыбающееся лицо. Скользнул рукой вниз по шее, на затылок, и с силой дёрнул за волосы. Улыбка чуть потускнела от боли, а Саске с усмешкой наклонился и куснул мягкие губы.

Наруто что-то неясно пробормотал, когда Саске придвинулся ближе и покрутил бедрами в надежде прижаться к члену, скрытому трусами. Дурацкими трусами. 

Оттолкнув Саске — несильно, только чтобы ухватить за футболку и быстро сдёрнуть её через голову, — Наруто скользнул руками по теплой, бледной коже. Он был слишком возбужден, чтобы продолжать прелюдию — наигрался уже с клоном. Да и терпение никогда не было его сильной стороной.

Саске мотнул головой, чтобы волосы улеглись на место, прижал плечи Наруто к полу и потёрся бедрами о его бедра. Да уж, выносливости этого идиота можно только завидовать. Провёл ладонями вниз по груди, задевая соски. Наруто ахнул, напрягся в его руках, впился пальцами в бока. Бутылочка смазки покатилась по полу.

Внезапно поджав ноги, Наруто толчком отбросил Саске на спину и тут же навалился сверху. Задетая чьей-то ногой смазка отлетела в сторону.

Затылок Саске врезался в край дивана, зубы клацнули, перед глазами заплясали звездочки. Диванная обивка истончилась до такой степени, что Саске лишь чудом не расшиб голову о деревянный остов. 

Наруто до синяков вжал пальцы в мягкую плоть его щек, в свою очередь заставляя открыть рот. Жарко прижался губами к губам, приласкал язык, который тут же начал его выталкивать. Наступившую тишину нарушали только мягкие чмокающие звуки неловких поцелуев. Когда Наруто наконец отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Саске уставился на него с деланной ненавистью, а потом отвернулся, нарочито задев обслюнявленным подбородком его ладонь. 

— Фу, не делай так, — скривился Наруто и убрал руку, чтобы вытереть о штаны. Саске тут же воспользовался шансом — уперся ногами в пол и сбросил Наруто с себя. А то, понимаешь, нашёл подушку. Хотя на самом Наруто, кажется, лежать было довольно удобно. 

Наруто удивлённо моргнул и совершенно по-детски надулся. Саске тут же хлопнул его ладонями по щекам и усмехнулся получившемуся звуку. Наруто тихо засмеялся, Саске не выдержал и рассмеялся тоже.

Когда смех утих, Саске спокойно наклонился к Наруто и поцеловал. Наруто ответил на поцелуй, приятно удивившись, что Саске не цапнул его за язык в ответ за недавнюю проделку. Но нет, Саске в этот раз не озаботился местью, а, не прерывая поцелуя, начал ловко стаскивать с него штаны. Стараясь доказать, что он тоже не лыком шит, Наруто страстно включился в поцелуй. Негодующе заворчал, когда глупый напарник умудрился сдёрнуть плотную ткань почти до колен, и ухватился за его штаны, стараясь не замечать, как внезапно задрожали пальцы.

Когда они оторвались друг от друга, штаны обоих болтались у колен, а трусы в паху стояли домиком. Оба замерли, тяжело дыша, и уставились друг на друга — Наруто с раздраженно сведёнными бровями и Саске, застывший над ним на четвереньках и борющийся с желанием опуститься и потереться пахом о пах. Одна ступня Саске касалась дивана, вторую холодил гладкий бок стеклянной бутылочки

Саске уставился в голубые глаза Наруто, изучая Шаринганом их страстную теплоту, и мягко провёл рукой вниз по ребрам. Взглядом предостерегая от сопротивления, сдёрнул с напарника штаны и потянул вниз резинку трусов. Наруто рыкнул в ответ и вцепился в остатки его одежды. Закончили раздевать друг друга они одновременно.

Саске прижался губами к уху Наруто и произнёс своим самым издевательским шёпотом:

— Не потянешь. Похоже, придется задействовать твой болтливый рот.

Наруто оттолкнул его и замахнулся. Ухмыляющийся Саске с легкостью ушёл от удара. Опять. 

— Заткнись, козел, у тебя даже член меньше моего!

Саске насмешливо фыркнул и вжался в него бедрами. Члены соприкоснулись — один скользкий, другой сухой, оба с полупрозрачными каплями на головках.

Саске зашипел, а Наруто застонал, приподнимая бедра навстречу.

— Готов взять свои слова обратно, идиот? — буркнул Саске. Боже, как хорошо-то. Особенно, если вот так повернуться и… и…

Веки Наруто подрагивали, будто он изо всех старался не закрывать глаза. 

— Да мы почти одинаковые, придурок, — глянув вниз, хмыкнул он и добавил, поддразнивая: — Ты просто синяков боишься.

В ответ куснув его за горло, Саске подсунул руку под загорелое бедро, приподнял на сгиб локтя и втёрся пахом в его промежность, наслаждаясь новой степенью близости. Наруто сдавленно всхлипнул.

Не прерывая плавных движений, Саске с помощью чакры подтолкнул бутылку смазки так, что та подкатилась прямо к его руке. Наруто тяжело дышал, ничего не замечая. Саске продолжал покрывать его шею укусами и думал, что времени осталось мало и надо успеть так заморочить Наруто голову, чтобы тот наконец заткнулся и не мешал. От споров у Саске уже член болел.

Быстро, не отрывая губ от шеи Наруто, он открыл бутылочку и сунул пальцы внутрь, стараясь зачерпнуть побольше вязкой субстанции.

Наруто ерзал, с силой подкидывал бедра навстречу Саске, тонул в жару, клубящемся внизу живота. Чакра бешено и горячо пульсировала под кожей, прямо под печатью, которую задевали их члены при каждом движении, дразнила их легкой щекоткой. Зарывшись лицом в шею Саске, он в свою очередь принялся его покусывать, там, где раньше была Проклятая печать, а теперь кожа морщилась шрамом ожога. Вонзил ногти в твёрдые мышцы спины, пересчитал подушечками пальцев выступы и впадинки. Саске замер, чуть сжав зубы на его шее — явно сдерживал стон удовольствия. 

— Что ж ты, гад, тихий такой? Боишься хоть звук издать? — прошипел Наруто прямо ему в ухо и провёл ногтями по крестцу. Саске резко дёрнул бедрами и, приподнявшись, хмуро уставился Наруто в глаза. Потом забросил загорелую ногу себе на плечо и толкнулся под новым углом. Наруто ахнул и откинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о пол.

Не прекращая толчков, Саске чуть сместился так, чтобы получить доступ к анусу Наруто. Сделал глубокий вдох в попытке побороть рёв крови в ушах, заглушающий даже долгие, гортанные стоны Наруто. Увы, предвкушение побеждало, давление зашкаливало, и никакие вдохи и выдохи не помогли справиться с дрожью в пальцах, скользнувших к тесному отверстию. Саске смог только застонать, когда напряжённые стенки обхватили его палец, на месте которого — очень скоро — должен был оказаться его член.

— Эй! Ты, блин, чего…

Саске не дал ему закончить, надавив снаружи на простату. Наруто захлебнулся воздухом и разом растерял все слова. Довольный, что надёжно отвлек идиота от наметившегося поворота событий, Саске наполовину вытащил палец из его тела и тут же добавил второй, разводя их, чтобы хорошенько растянуть слишком тугие мышцы.

Когда пальцы начали двигаться в нем, Наруто тонко вскрикнул и выгнулся, отрывая спину от пола и откидываясь на локти. Теплая, успокаивающая субстанция мази проникала в задний проход, расслабляя напряжённые мышцы и снимая неприятные ощущения. Палец слегка задел простату, и у Наруто перехватило дыхание, а предвкушение задрожало в низу живота тысячей трепыхающихся рыбок или сотней нитей чакры, что скручивались всё туже и туже.

Он глухо взвыл, и этот низкий, гортанный звук послал удар жара прямо в член Саске, налившийся багрово-красным от неудовлетворенной похоти. Саске сглотнул комок в горле и прильнул к напарнику, надеясь продержаться, пока не войдёт в эту тугую задницу, которая заглатывала его пальцы, как рот развратной и опытной шлюхи.

— Блин, Саске… — одобрительно застонал Наруто и поерзал, чтобы пальцы сместились ближе к простате. Пульс Саске отчаянно зачастил.

Он резко выдёрнул пальцы — в ответ раздался чмокающий звук, — и подхватил бутылочку, что роняла на пол вязкие, ароматные капли. Не забывая удерживать Наруто коленями, он быстро выдавил масло в ладонь и отшвырнул бутылочку прочь. 

Молниеносным движением Наруто схватил Саске за запястье и потянул покрытую смазкой руку к своему члену. Саске зашипел, вырываясь — впрочем, не слишком старательно, пусть Наруто тешится мыслью, что сильнее. Усмехнувшись, он всё же позволил наконец прижать свою ладонь к толстому члену, обхватил его пальцами и трижды быстро провёл вверх-вниз, отчего Наруто ахнул и клацнул зубами.

Саске нагнулся и накрыл губами подрагивающий рот, при этом убирая руку с его члена, чтобы смазать свой. Наруто недовольно заворчал и цапнул его за губу, но Саске было уже всё равно. Он закинул вторую ногу Наруто себе на плечо и переместился так, чтобы можно было беспрепятственно войти в его тело.

Потемневшие голубые глаза потрясенно распахнулись. Наруто откинул голову — и рывком дёрнул ею вперёд, врезаясь лбом в лоб Саске. Мысленно поблагодарив протектор, принявший на себя основную часть удара, Саске выругался и растянул губы в зловещей улыбке, буравя негодяя взглядом.

— Какого хрена, Наруто? — выплюнул он.

— Это ты должен быть снизу, придурок, слезь с меня нафиг! — прорычал Наруто. Секунды три они играли в гляделки, а потом Саске двинулся вперёд, не сводя с Наруто властного взгляда, и надавил головкой на тесный вход. Наруто забился, пытаясь спихнуть его с себя, но дело было сделано — член Саске медленно входил в его тело.

Слегка задыхаясь, Саске протискивался всё дальше. Наруто перестал сопротивляться, приподнял бедра, вдавливая пятки в его спину, и застонал, когда тихий хлюпающий звук просигнализировал, что член Саске вошёл в него полностью.

Они замерли, тяжело дыша. Наруто сжимал и расслаблял мышцы ануса, пока ощущение дискомфорта не исчезло окончательно.

— Ублюдок ты грёбаный, — прошипел он. Саске нагло ухмыльнулся, чуть качнул бедрами назад и снова толкнулся вперёд. Из-за обилия смазки звук при этом получился почти неприличным, и Саске едва не поморщился, но тут же застонал, потому что мышцы ануса Наруто с силой сжались вокруг его перенапряжённого члена. М-да, надолго его не хватит.

— Видишь, — запинаясь, пробормотал Наруто, с трудом разгоняя облако возбуждения, которое накрыло его тело, будто чистый густой поток чакры, просачивалось под кожу и туманило голову. — Я могу.

— Мы едва начали, идиот. Повторишь, когда закончим — если сможешь, — парировал Саске, немного вытащил член, подался тазом вверх и резким толчком вошёл в анус Наруто под новым углом. 

— А-а! Блин! — вскрикнув, Наруто вцепился в густые волосы Саске и больно дёрнул, с силой провёл ногтями по загривку, оставляя царапины, и, наконец, мертвой хваткой впился в плечи.

— Попал, да? — прямо спросил Саске. Вообще ему было плевать, он таял от жара внутри и снаружи своего члена. Какие бы вышли заголовки: «Наследник клана Учиха скончался от разжижения мозга во время оргазма». Итачи в гробу бы перевернулся. От смеха.

— Заткнись, — выдохнул Наруто. Саске сильнее ухватился за его бедра, прижав большие пальцы к выступающим тазовым косточкам, и принялся двигаться — резче, жестче, четко рассчитывая угол. 

— Ч-черт! Да! — заорал Наруто. Жилы на его руках, вцепившихся в плечи Саске, вздулись от напряжения. Саске выдавил беззвучный смешок. «Ну вот».

Ногти впивались в плечи Саске, оставляя синяки и раздирая до крови. Он и глазом не моргнул, продолжая двигаться, погружаясь в невыносимый жар, поджигая запал скрытой внутри этого тела бомбы. Он задыхался, ускорял толчки, терял ритм и чувствовал, как приближается оргазм, готовится накрыть его слепящей, сбивающей с ног волной. 

Наруто подбрасывал бедра навстречу, ногами понукал придвинуться ближе, глубже. Пальцы на его ногах поджались, дыхание вырывалось из груди короткими рваными вздохами, хриплыми болезненными стонами. Каждый удар по простате воспринимался как огненный укус, добавляющий напряжения до пределов разбухшему члену. Саске снова подался вперёд, толкаясь в безумном ритме, со всей своей силы вбиваясь в Наруто. А тот был бесконечно благодарен целебной мази, которая поддерживала и расслабляла его тело.

Саске прекрасно рассчитал толчки — в нужный момент все мускулы твёрдого, скользкого, распростёртого под ним тела свело судорогой, и Наруто выгнулся дугой, издав полузадушенный вскрик, который тут же перерос в блаженный стон. Почти бездыханный, Саске ощутил, как при следующем толчке этот спазм, будто жадный рот, буквально высосал оргазм из его тела. «Возможно, — подумал он в полубреду, — рот идиоту и не надо использовать». Вытащив член из задницы Наруто, он кулем свалился на прохладный пол. Шаринган медленно гас, возвращая глазам их обычный цвет.

В воздухе стоял сильный запах секса, будто накануне тут разлили флакон дорогих и резких духов, успевших пропитать собой всю комнату. За мускусным ароматом мужского пота Наруто с трудом уловил цветочную ноту лечебного масла. Надо будет сказать Сакуре спасибо. И попросить ещё бутылочку.

Десять минут спустя, глянув на забывшегося неровным сном Саске, Наруто наконец сел, тихонько охнув от хлюпающего звука, который издала при этом его задница. Сгреб лежащую рядом черную футболку и вытер ею с груди начинающую подсыхать сперму. Услышав ворчание, перевёл взгляд на Саске — недовольно прищуренные сонные глаза, влажная бледная кожа, взъерошенные волосы. Хмыкнул и вмазал ему в челюсть. Наконец-то.

— Ублюдок, думаешь, трахнул меня — и на этом всё? Да я тебе утром просто зад порву, — выплюнул он, отшвырнув футболку куда-то в сторону. Саске лишь приподнял бровь в молчаливом «Да что ты». Скептическое выражение лица плохо вязалось с многочисленными синяками, которые уже начали проступать по всему телу. Наруто подумал, что отметины на щеках будут заметны особенно долго.

— Ладно, ты не дашь — буду трахать клонов с твоим лицом. Разницы-то, — продолжил он, не дождавшись словесной реакции. Саске зарычал и бросился на него. В темноте снова возбужденно алел Шаринган.

Улыбнувшись, Наруто включился в битву за верховенство. Раунд второй.


End file.
